1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a button including a button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the button body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various buttons are known which generally comprise a button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the button body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric. In this attaching, a tapering end of the shank of the tack member is caused to pierce through the garment fabric and is then forced into a hollow hub of the button body so as to deform the tapering end of the shank, thus securing the latter to the hollow hub of the button body. Since a head of the button body is not tiltable with respect to the hollow hub and hence the garment fabric, the button body must be tilted together with a portion of the garment fabric as the button is threaded through and removed from a button hole in the garment. Consequently, this prior art button is not suitable for a garment of denim, which is thick and very less flexible.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Tokkaisho) No. 54-4640 discloses a button in which a head of a button body has a spherical projection pivotably received in a fixed hollow hub and is hence tiltable with respect to the hollow hub and hence a garment fabric. However, since the head tends to rotate or turn on its own axis, this prior art button is no longer useful where the head bears on its face a design or emblem requiring of a direction in which the head must be oriented.
To this end, an improvement has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Jikkaisho) No. 59-128209, in which a button has a unitary interior member of thermoplastic synthetic resin received in a button body. The interior member includes a disk-like portion non-turnably interposed between a cap and a button back of the button body, a socket portion joined with a tack member with a garment fabric sandwiched therebetween, and a resilient connecting portion in the form of a pair of elongate planar webs extending between the disk-like portion and the socket portion and normally urging the disk-like portion to lie perpendicularly to the socket portion. The connecting portion is bendable so that the disk-like portion and hence the button body can be manually tilted with respect to the axis of the socket portion and hence the garment fabric, without being rotated or turned on their own common axis. However, because it is made of resilient synthetic resin, the connecting portion is liable to become ruptured or otherwise damaged, thus making the button less durable.